Repair
Repair is a Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout Tactics and Fallout: New Vegas skill. In Van Buren and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game it was renamed mechanics. ''Fallout'' and Fallout Tactics : \text{Initial level}\%=20+\text{Intelligence} Example: A starting Intelligence of 5. : 20+5=25\% ''Fallout 2'' : \text{Initial level}\%=0+3×\text{Intelligence} Example: A starting Intelligence of 5. : 0+(3×5)=15\% ''Fallout 3'' : \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Intelligence})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Intelligence of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=15 Repair is used to fix damaged equipment (bringing up its condition) by using up a second item identical or similar to the original. Repair also determines the starting condition of custom made equipment. Maximum condition The Repair skill level controls the maximum condition the equipment can be repaired to. This is equal to : \text{Maximum condition}\%=40\%+\left(0.6\%\times\text{Repair skill}\right) Example: A Repair skill of 50. : 40\%+\left(0.6\%\times50\right)=70\% In other words, every 5 points in Repair raises the maximum condition by 3%. For example, with skill level of 10 allows items to be repaired up to 46%, skill level of 15 allows repair up to 49% and so on. This is important because weapons and armor in poor condition are not as efficient and their value is decreased. Low quality weapons have less accuracy and damage, which reduces effective range and often causes more ammunition to be used to kill enemies when using ranged weapons, or more hits when using melee or unarmed weapons. Ranged weapons in low condition are also more likely to jam, which lengthens the reload animation. Armor in low condition has a lower Damage Resistance (DR) rating. If the condition of a weapon or armor/clothing is completely neglected, the item will break, making the item unusable until it is repaired (armor and clothing will remain on a character after it breaks, but can not be put back on if taken off). Repair efficiency Furthermore, repairs become more efficient. The final condition of the item being repaired is equal to : \text{Repaired condition}=\left(5+x+\left(0.05*y\right)+\left(0.15*Repair Skill\right)\right)-TIC Where {x} is equal to the % of the highest of the two items and {y} is equal to the % of the lowest of the two items, and {TIC} is the item being repaired, all of which are a 0-100 value. Example, combining a minigun with a condition of 20% into a minigun with a condition of 10%, by a player with 10 points in Repair: : \left(5+20+\left(0.05*10\right)+\left(0.15*10\right)\right)-10=17% : or : \left(5+20+0.5+1.5\right)-10=17% The same repair performed by a player with 50 points in Repair will give: : \left(5+20+\left(0.05*10\right)+\left(0.15*50\right)\right)-10=23% : or : \left(5+20+0.5+7.5\right)-10=23% Other than determining the item type, it doesn't matter if you repair item A with item B or the other way around. The formula also works when the two items have different item HP even if one of them is unique — the item condition percentages are taken into account, not HP. As can be deduced from the formula, the player's Repair skill is the determining factor, the item used for repairs contributing 5% max to the final state. This can make using or even buying items in good condition for repairs uneconomic. On the other hand, using broken items, which are worthless at 0% condition, is still somewhat effective. Ways to increase Repair ; Permanent * Leveling up (10+ Intelligence (+3 with the Educated perk)) * Bobblehead - Repair (+10) * Dean's Electronics (+1 or +2 with Comprehension) * Gun Nut (+5 with each rank, max 3 ranks) * Tag! (+15) ; Temporary * Mentats (+2-10 depending on Intelligence, a perfect Intelligence of 10 will see no benefit.) * Vault 101 utility jumpsuit (+5) * Dad's wasteland outfit (+5) * Repairman jumpsuits, includes Red Racer and Robco (+5) * Workman's coveralls (+10) (Point Lookout) Interactions that require Repair skill * 20 Repair is required to disarm microfusion cells wired to a trapped toilet. * 23 Repair is needed to disarm bear traps. * 30 Repair is necessary to fix the water valves in Megaton during the unmarked quest Treatment. * 33 Repair is required to repair the artillery switch in Takoma Industrial if it short circuits after using it a few times. * 35 Repair is required in the Anchorage Memorial before, during or after the Wasteland Survival Guide to fix a broken door, if you have the door's component. Without the component, a Repair skill of 95 is required. * 40 Repair is needed during Rescue from Paradise to gain an option to free the children. * 40 Repair is needed to fix a broken robot during a random encounter. If you repair it, the scavenger will give you two energy cells. With a Speech check, you can convince him to give you 100 caps and the energy cells. * 45 Repair is needed to disarm rigged combat shotguns. * 60 Repair is needed to disable the turret power generator during Stealing Independence. * 75 Repair allows you to repair the elevator to the Statesman Hotel's roof yourself during the quest Reilly's Rangers. Otherwise, you'll need to retrieve a fission battery. * 85 Repair is required to disarm laser tripwire emitters in Raven Rock during The American Dream. * 44 Repair is required to shut off the radiation in the Chinese Intelligence bunker. Non-player characters who repair Notes * Repair is used to disarm certain traps (bear traps, pressure plates, etc.). * Due to their presence in repair lists, common variants of weapons can be repaired with unique weapons, with the potential loss of these rare items. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' In Fallout: New Vegas, items can now be repaired to 100% regardless of the player's current skill. However, Repair still governs the effectiveness of repairing one item with another. A higher Repair skill unlocks crafting recipes for different types of ammunition and other gear at reloading benches and workbenches, most notably the Weapon repair kit with 50 skill. High Repair also allows the player to repair mechanical or electronic world objects (elevators, doors, computers, etc.). Ways to increase Repair ; Permanent * Leveling up (up to +15 or +17 with Educated) * Dean's Electronics (+3 or +4 with Comprehension) * Logic Co-Processor (+2 depending on Intelligence, a perfect Intelligence of 10 will see no benefit.) * Good Natured (+5) * Skilled (+5) ; Temporary * Vault 3 utility jumpsuit (+5) * Handyman jumpsuit (+5) * RobCo jumpsuit (+5) * NCR engineer jumpsuit (+5) * Dead Money jumpsuit (+5) * Fixin' Things (+10 or 20 with Comprehension) * Mentats (+2 to +8 depending on Intelligence, a perfect Intelligence of 10 will see no benefit.) * Party Time Mentats (+2 to +8 depending on Intelligence, an Intelligence of 10 will see no benefit.) * Light Switch 01 Upgrade: "Smart Lights" (+5-9 (depending on current Intelligence) for 12 hours or until the player uses the Light Switch 02 Upgrade: "Mood Lights" * Yangtze camp jumpsuit (+5) * Black coffee (+2 to +4 depending on Intelligence; an Intelligence of 10 will see no benefit, Survival can increase the bonus by up to +12 at 100%) Perks that require Repair skill Interactions that require Repair skill * 20 to repair Trudy's radio in Goodsprings. * 20 to salvage the solar array parts at HELIOS One. * 25 to repair the broken 9mm SMG in Doc Mitchell's house. * 35 to repair the auxiliary generator in the quest That Lucky Old Sun (along with one piece of scrap metal). * 35 to repair ED-E (along with 55 Science). * 35 to repair the broken elevator in the Bison Steve Hotel. * 35 to repair the broken generator in Sloan. * 40 Repair to deduce, when speaking to Pete, how to salvage the crashed B-29 laying at the bottom of Lake Mead. * 45 Repair to disarm Rigged Shotgun traps and get the ammo from them. * 50 to repair the broken elevator in Vault 22, allowing easier travel through the Vault. * 50 to defuse the bomb on board the President's Vertibird in You'll Know It When It Happens. * 60 to jury rig the fuse box in the Puesta del Sol switching station. * 65 to repair the broken solar panels at the Nellis array. * 65 to jam the 12 hidden doors throughout the REPCONN headquarters. * 65 to repair ED-E (without any other skill). * 80 to jury rig the food processor during Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans. Non-player characters who repair Notes * Non-player characters who repair charge caps depending on the % damage repaired and the value of the item repaired. * Non-player characters will not repair apparel (such as Benny's suit) that has no DT. * Normally, common weapon variants can not be repaired with unique weapons, unless the Jury Rigging perk is selected, which can result in the potential loss of these rare items. Notable Repair skilled non-player characters ''Fallout'' Smitty, blacksmith of the Adytum district of the Boneyard. ''Fallout 2'' Vic, pre-War stuff trader and possible companion of the Chosen One. ''Fallout 3'' * Haley, founder and owner of Haley's Hardware. * Somah, former Paradise Falls slaver. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Joshua Graham, co-founder of the Caesar's Legion and ex-legate. * Knight, NCR Army major. * Mick, co-founder and co-owner of Mick and Ralph's. * Old Lady Gibson, North of Novac in the Gibson scrap yard. * Raul Tejada, old vaquero and possible companion of the Courier. * Paladin Sato, paladin of the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. * Sink Central Intelligence Unit, the central processor in The Sink in Big MT. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' * Ching Tsun, weapons engineer of Secret Vault. * Giese, former robot engineer of Secret Vault and repairer of Los. * Vault Dweller, founder of Arroyo, former paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel, adventurer and player character in Fallout. Category:Fallout skills Category:Fallout 2 skills Category:Fallout 3 skills Category:Fallout: New Vegas skills Category:Fallout Tactics skills Category:Van Buren skills Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG skills de:Reparieren es:Reparación pl:Naprawa ru:Ремонт uk:Ремонт zh:修理